


There and Back

by CharlieChalkers



Series: Prompts from Tumblr [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, also technically, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieChalkers/pseuds/CharlieChalkers
Summary: anonymous  asked:Rhack time travel





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I got on tumblr a while ago. My URL is skin-pizza now.  
> Its not very good but eh, while I'm here may as well post it.

Hurtling through space and time was a very uncomfortable experience, as Rhys had just discovered.

There’s just something indescribably painful about having all your atoms separated and then reassembled in a different time and place.

But was was more painful to Rhys was watching Jack’s limp body fall to the floor as the vault hunters shoot a hailstorm of bullets at the CEO.

Rhys screams and starts running at the monsters that have done this. He doesn’t even think about how he’s going to kill them when the prototype time machine has a strict no weapons policy, but he’s determined to something anyway.

The distance between him and the vault hunters is a fairly large stretch of rock and mini lava pools, but just as he begins to near them he feels it. A tingling feeling beginning in his fingers and toes and before he knows it, his vision is fading along with all feeling.

Suddenly he’s back, the door to the time machine sliding open to reveal a definitely alive Jack, ecstatic smile plastered on his face.

“So, how was it! Seeing my great victory!!” It takes a moment for Rhys to realise he’s back in the present, that Jack doesn’t know he’s going to die, “…I did send you to my victory right?”

Instead of replying, the younger man wrapped his arms around Jack and buried his face into his clothes. Jack’s hands came to rest on his head, soothing him.

“Jack… don’t go after the vault anymore.”

Jack wasn’t sure what Rhys had saw in the future. But he was sure that the time machine prototype was getting destroyed later, along with a few scientist. Nothing upsets his Rhysie and gets away with it.


End file.
